Zoe Orimoto
|cards= |age= |born=May |death= |grade=(Ja:) 5th (En:) 6th |gender=Female |relatives= |nationality=Japanese |n1=(It:) Zoe AyamotoThis names is also used in the Brazilian dub. |occupation=DigiDestined Student |alias= |Hybrid (Rookie)= |Hybrid (Human)=Kazemon |Hybrid (Beast)=Zephyrmon |Hybrid (Fusion)= |Hybrid (Unified)= |Hybrid (Mega)=Susanoomon AncientKazemon''Digimon Battle Spirit 2'' }} is a fictional character in the series Digimon Frontier. She is one of the "DigiDestined", children who were chosen to receive the ability to transform into in order to save the . Zoe is the only female member of the team and was chosen to wield the Spirits of Wind which hold the power of . She was born in Japan but moved to Italy at a young age. She recently moved back to Japan but had problems making friends due to the culture barrier and because of her bossy attitude. Zoe knows many words and uses Italian exclamations occasionally. has a crush on her and blatantly flirts with her, and in turn she sometimes flirts with . Her name, , means "Fountain". Her character song is "Kaze no Shizuku". In the Italian dub, she moved to United States of America , rather than Italy, and speaks English exclamations occasionally. Her Italian family name, Ayamoto, is an alternate reading of . Appearance Zoe is a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a pink cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple stockings. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a pink jacket and a pink skirt, and white panties. Both the skirt and the jacket have one white vertical stripes on each side. Her shirt is cut to expose her belly button, and her jacket is also open. Description Zoe moved to Italy at a young age. In the Italian dub, she moved to United States of America at a young age. Zoe receives a message from asking her to go the Shibuya Train Station, where she embarks in a Trailmon (Worm) to the , and meets , , and . In the Flame Terminal, when Takuya finds the H Spirit of Flame and spirit evolves to , she is impressed by his fight against . After the Fractal Code of the Village of Flames is restored, she and Takuya follow and to see the village, while Tommy and J.P. try to find a way to go home. When Zoe notices Tommy's absence, they start searching for him, and as Takuya gets worried about the boy, Zoe teases him about acting as an adult and for being three months younger than him. In addition, the evil Warrior of Water, , becomes jealous of Zoe's beauty and popularity, resulting in a series of duels, one confrontation going so far as Ranamon tickling Zoe's belly button with a feather which end when Zoe defeats Ranamon and takes her Spirits. Digimon Forms Zoe wields 's power through the Spirits of Wind. In Digimon Battle Spirit 2, Zoe can become AncientKazemon herself as a "finishing" move. If Kazemon fills up her power meter, she can warp digivolve into AncientKazemon and stab her opponent with her rapier. Relationships *Fan:Zoe Orimoto Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier Category:DigiDestined Category:Protagonists